


Betting Games

by amusewithaview



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: What kind of panties are YOU wearing?





	Betting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tthfanfic on 18 Nov 2007.  
> https://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-14616/amusewithaview+Betting+Games.htm

♦♦♦  
  
"Stripey red ball, side pocket."  
  
Reid rolled his eyes at the willowy brunette as she lined up for the shot, his amusement in no way decreasing his enjoyment of the view. "You know, the only ball you have to actually _call_ is the eight-ball, remember?"  
  
"And besides," Tyler chimed in, "You miss most of the shots you call, anyways."  
  
Dawn ignored them both, squinting one eye shut and sticking out her tongue as she aimed the pool-stick. Pulling back smoothly she made her shot, watching with bated breath as the cue ball knocked her 'stripey red' one closer and closer towards the intended pocket before -   
  
"Hah! I made it!" She did a little wriggling happy dance that had both boys smirking at each other as her shirt rode up and her pants rode down. Dawn might be a friend, but she was still a female, and a hot one at that.  
  
"Sure did, sugar-lips." Reid grinned at her enthusiasm, "Ante up, baby boy."  
  
Tyler slapped five dollars into the blonde's hand with a sigh.  
  
"You bet on whether or not I'd make the shot? That's so rude!"  
  
"What's rude?"  
  
The low gravelly voice of Pogue Perry did funny things to Dawn's insides, an affliction she covered with a show of increased pique. Gesturing to the still-laughing duo she pouted, "They were betting on whether or not I'd make my shot."  
  
Pogue quirked an eyebrow at her, "And you were surprised, why? They bet on everything." He glanced around for an example, his hazel eyes alighting on a woman leaning against the bar, her short skirt rising to almost indecent levels as she spoke to Nicky. "Usually we bet on worse stuff, like her."  
  
"Like who - _ouch_ ," Reid fisted his shirt over his heart as he caught sight of the long toned legs exposed by the skirt. "Where has she been all my life?"  
  
"Avoiding you?" Dawn suggested.  
  
"That hurts, sugar-lips, really it does." He smirked, "Wanna kiss it and make it better?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Pogue, "What do you mean, you'd _bet_ on her? What _kind_ of bets, why are they 'worse?'"  
  
He exchanged a wary glance with Tyler. They had known Dawn Summers for only a short time - just long enough to become both aware of her temper and slightly in awe of it. She could be damn scary when she wanted to be.  
  
"Stupid stuff," the youngest Son answered, shuffling his feet uncomfortably under her blue-eyed stare. "Nothing you'd want to hear about."  
  
"Oh really? Try me."  
  
Reid sighed dramatically, tired of the tip-toeing around. "What kind of underwear do you think she's wearing?" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows up-and-down lasciviously, "Or maybe she's going commando. What do you think, boys?"  
  
They were already too far into it not to go all the way.  
  
Rolling his shoulders, Tyler kissed his ten-dollar bill before slapping it down on the table, "Pink lace."  
  
Reid followed suit, "Blue cotton."  
  
Smirking a little at the flabbergasted look on Dawn's face, Pogue shot his friends a disdainful look. "Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."  
  
The group turned as one, as if a part of some grand choreographer's (most likely wet) dream, to look at the short-skirted girl who was still leaning up against the bar. Facing away from Dawn, they were able to shield their newest friend from the sight of Reid's eyes flaming black as he called upon the Power to reveal their quarry's clothing habits.  
  
The black skirt flew up to reveal that...  
  
Pogue was right, insofar as much that she wasn't wearing panties right then. Whether she had given them up before her teenage years or not was a question for another day.  
  
Once again the three boys moved as one, swinging their gazes from the annoyed woman at the bar to the shocked girl at the pool table. Dawn stood, pool-stick held loosely in her grasp as her jaw flapped up-and-down like a guppy's in her shock.  
  
At last she found her voice, "I can't believe you guys! Taking advantage of the venting in this place like that! How often do you pull stunts like - like - " She flung her hand out, pointing wordlessly.  
  
The three Sons exchanged yet another wordless look. Ah well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Their gazes turned to Dawn as they inspected her stick-straight brown hair, black tank-top, tight blue jeans and blue-sneakered toes.  
  
Reid was the first to speak, fishing another ten-dollar bill out of his pocket as he did so, "Red satin."  
  
Tyler shot her a speculative look before shrugging, sticking with his all-time favorite, "Pink lace."  
  
Pogue's look was the most intense of the three, causing Dawn to blush and fidget as a slow smile spread across his features, "Black thong."  
  
"Seriously?" The blonde Son scoffed, "She's too tightly wound."  
  
With the music and the loud voices, it is understandable that the boys could not hear the grinding of Dawn's teeth. They should have noticed the fire that had crept into her eyes along with the high flush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe you'd... That you would bet on my underwear when I'm..." She stamped her foot in frustration, "I'm standing right here!" Her high-pitched tone made them wince, but none of them backed down, all three staring at her with identical expressions as if to say, ' _Well, get on with it._ '  
  
She flung the pool-stick onto the table and grabbed her jacket from the stool they'd set their stuff on, preparing to head out. There was no way on heaven or earth that she was going to show these idiots -   
  
"If one of us guessed right, you split the pot with him. If none of us guessed right, you take it all," Pogue offered, that slow smile still curling the corners of his mouth and making her insides twitch.  
  
Her continued silence made them restless, at last Reid could no longer hold his tongue:  
  
"C'mon, Dawn! Don't be such a pussy."  
  
Sidetracked, she shot him an incredulous look before pointing at herself and enunciating clearly, " _Girl_. By definition, a ' _pussy_ ' is required." She gave him her own patented smirk, learned from Spike, "Though I'm sure you'd know that from experience, are we feeling a wee bit premenstrual today, Garwin?"  
  
"Fuck that, just tell us who won," he growled impatiently.  
  
Dawn eyed them, then the money, before returning her gaze to Pogue's. Her eyes stayed locked with his as her hand swept forward to bunch around the three ten-dollar bills. Lifting them, she fanned herself as she considered whether or not it would be worth lying, just to see the looks on their faces.  
  
Walking around the table slowly she stopped just in front of them before holding out her hand to Tyler, blue eyes still locked with Pogue's intense hazel, "Change for a ten?"  
  
He quickly gave her two fives. She grinned leisurely as she separated the cash into two equal fistfuls of fifteen-dollars apiece. Her blue eyes flicked from Reid, to Tyler, and then back to Pogue again as she considered her options.  
  
Slowly she swayed forward, using everything she'd been tutored in by an amused Faith, watching in satisfaction as Pogue's eyes heated and burned. Her fist, stuffed with cash, rested against his chest as she pressed her lips to his ear:  
  
"I might not have started at twelve, but I've always found it more comfortable."  
  
Taking a step back from the stunned Son, she shifted the money so that she had one hand free to close Pogue's slack jaw. Grinning, she strode out of the bar, barely holding in her laughter as Reid demanded to know what she'd said to the still-befuddled boy.  
  
Who knew betting would turn out to be so much fun?  
  
♦♦♦


End file.
